


Rachael in Demonland

by Angelfire335



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Canon Rewrite, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Supernatural Elements, idk how to tag, maybe???, mc has a name, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire335/pseuds/Angelfire335
Summary: After graduating highschool and moving into her own apartment, shy Rachael Lyte was expecting to take a break from school and relax a bit. But fate isn't so kind. Now Rachael has to manage to survive 1 year in literal hell, all while trying to keep these demon brothers from killing one another... and herself. But there is something strange going on in the House of Lamentation, and you know what they say... curiosity killed the cat...-----This is my first fanfic in a long time, so sorry if it's not the best. This will be following the main storyline closely, with extra scenes based on texts, calls, and from my own imagination. Sorry if there are mistakes, this is unbeta'd.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

_Where… am I?_

Rachael blinked, looking around what appeared to be a dimly lit courtroom. Seven throne-like chairs sat against the wall, with a larger, more elegant one on a platform above them. Banners were hung behind the chairs, a different creature on each one. As the young woman looked around, she realized she wasn’t alone. Several men were looking her way.

Rachael quickly stumbled to her feet, turning to face them. The cold tile against her bare feet made her realize she was clad in only her thin white nightgown.

_Where am I? Who are they? Was I kidnapped?_

A million questions darted through her head as she eyed the group guardedly. One of the taller men stepped forward, a kind smile upon his ethereal face. His hair was a dark maroon color, his eyes sparkling like weaved gold. He wore what looked like a red military uniform with a white tie, and his nails were painted a shade of black.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Rachael,” he said, his voice smooth and powerful. The woman took a shaky step back, tensing up. The man stopped, his smile drooping a bit.

“Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that’s understandable, you’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it’ll take a while to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

Rachael was silent for a moment, her stormy blue eyes darting around his face in utter confusion.

“Is… is this a dream?” she finally said, her voice soft and uncertain. The strangely beautiful man’s smile widened, amused at her question.

“What a very human thing to say,” he chuckled. “Outstanding. I think you might be just the kind of person we’re looking for. I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”

As Diavolo continued on about his academy, Rachael was only half-listening. Her mind was reeling.

_Devildom? Demons? What in the world is even happening right now? Was I kidnapped by a Satanist cult?!_

“Why am I here?” she asked once Diavolo was done. Another man stepped forward, one even more beautiful, if that was even possible. He had swooping black hair and narrowed grey-red eyes. He stood about an inch shorter than Diavolo and wore a similar-looking uniform, except black. Black gloves covered his hands, so Rachael couldn’t tell if his nails were colored as well.

“I will explain everything to you,” he said, brisk and to the point.

Diavolo rested a friendly hand on the other man’s shoulder. “This is Lucifer, a demon and the avatar of Pride. He is also vice president of the student council and my right hand man… and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he is also my most trusted friend.”

The way Diavolo gazed at Lucifer made Rachael question what his definition of ‘friend’ was.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but didn’t go to shake off Diavolo’s hand. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he said with an annoyed edge, but the soft look in his eyes told a different story.

Rachael relaxed a bit, her earlier apprehension fading with the cute banter between the two. They didn’t seem like they intended to harm her. At least, she hoped that was the case.

Lucifer turned his intense gaze back to Rachael. “Speaking on behalf of the student body and this great and storied school of ours, I offer you our most heart-felt welcome, Rachael.”

The man… demon… began explaining Diavolo’s great plan of uniting the Devildom with the human world and the Celestial Realm. To be honest, Rachael only half-listed to Lucifer’s lecture, that is until the word paper made its way into the conversation.

“Write a paper?!” The young woman just about squeaked. Lucifer raised an elegant eyebrow.

“I’m not asking you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.”

Rachael’s eyes narrowed at the demon, and he chuckled.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not like I’m going to abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. My brother, Mammon, will be assigned to look after you.”

Rachael blinked, but stayed silent. She wasn’t too keen on being here at all, but if she had to, she would prefer to be guided by Lucifer himself. At least she knew his intentions. But of course, she would never speak her thoughts. If there is one thing life taught her, it's that no one cared for her opinion, and people like her should just keep her mouth shut.

“Here,” Lucifer’s voice broke through her thoughts. The demon held out a phone-like object to her. Rachael forced her arm out and gingerly took it from him. Their fingers brushed for the briefest of moments, but it still sent a chill up her spine.

_This is real. This is actually happening. I… I just touched a DEMON…_

  
Rachael looked down at the rectangular object that rested in her trembling hands. It looked exactly like a smartphone. The case was blood-red and leathery, with two comical demon horns sticking up at the top. Flipping it over, she was surprised to see two yellow eyes blinking at her, paired with a jagged-tooth smile. The woman slowly raised her eyes to Lucifer, confusion painted across her face.

“That is your D.D.D.” He explained. “It’s a lot like your cellular device on Earth. It will be yours to use for as long as you’re here. Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.”

Rachael hesitated for a moment before looking down and pressing the button at the bottom. The screen lit up to a surprisingly pastel homescreen with many different icons. Clicking on the contacts, she scrolled down to M and hit Mammon’s name.

Rachael held her breath as the phone rang, nervousness eating away at her insides.

“Yoooo,” a male voice greeted, the phone making it sound tinny.

  
“Hi.”

  
“What? Who the hell are you? You ain’t Lucifer.”

  
“...I’m human.”

  
“Whaaa? A human? You had me gettin all chilly thinking it was Lucifer again. You should’ve told me right away.”

Rachael frowned. _That’s what I did…_

“So what business does a human have with THE Mammon?”

  
“I was told you’d be in charge of me.”

The demon on the other end gave an indignant snort.

“No way! There’s nothing in it for me! And what do you mean ‘be in charge of you?’”

Before Rachael could reply, Mammon continued.

“AHH! I get it now, you’re that other human exchange student! G’luck with that, and see ya.”

“W-wait!” Rachael stammered before he could hang up. “Lucifer called for you.”

“Pfft, whatever. You think you can scare THE Mammon with that name?”

Lucifer, who had been listening in, took a step closer to peer over Rachael’s shoulder.

“You’ve got 10 seconds,” he growled, the vibrations rumbling against her back, and Rachael was once again reminded of her state of dress. “9....8….”

“YESSIR!” Mammon squealed before hanging up.

Lucifer lets out a sigh, his breath tickling the back of the woman’s neck before backing away. Rachael shivered, her anxiety peaking once again.

“Have a nice chat?” the demon asked, as if nothing happened. Rachael began fiddling with a loose string on her nightgown, turning to face him.

“He seems reliable.”

She meant it sarcastically, but it fell flat due to her soft tone. Lucifer grimaced.

“...You really think so?” he asked in disbelief. Diavolo stepped forward, his eyes full of concern.

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and were told an unfamiliar face will take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious,” he said softly. Rachael’s eyes widened.

_How could he tell?_

“Lucifer,” he continued, turning to the man in question, “We still need to introduce our new friend to the rest of your brothers. And it's probably better if you do that than me, wouldn't you say?”

_That’s right. There’s a few more people here…_

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes… as much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.”

The remaining three men- demons- approached. The first one sauntered closer, batting his eyes at Lucifer. His hair was a curly strawberry-blond that was parted over one of his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his was a combination of yellow and pink, with a mischievous sparkle in them. His uniform was similar to Lucifer’s, except he had a green shirt underneath instead of a black one, and his nails were a pastel combination of pink and green. His face was almost too pretty to look at, paired with flawless porcelain skin.

“Oh come now, really? You should be honored to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me,” he said, his voice light and airy.

Lucifer sighed, crossing his arms. “This one is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, and the fifth oldest of us.”

Asmodeus pouted, crossing his arms. “I can't believe you just ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How rude!”

The second one huffed, crossing his arms as well. “At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?”

This one had bright blond hair and glimmering turquoise eyes. His uniform was the same as Asmodeus’, and his nails were a venom green color.

“This is Satan, the fourth eldest. He may look responsible and mild-mannered, but looks can be deceiving.”

Satan’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, but a smile that didn’t reach his eyes tugged at his lips.

“Ah, so I’m that one now, am I?”

Brushing past Lucifer, Satan held his hand out to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rachael. I'm Satan, the Avatar of Wrath."

Rachael pressed her palm into his in a delicate handshake, ready to yank her arm back if needed. They shook once, and Satan backed away, the same smile etched on his face, but his eyes now full of amusement.

Rachael eyed Asmodeus with caution, deeming him the more threatening of the two.

"Avatar of Lust?" She questioned. Asmodeus giggles.

"Yup! Pretty sums up what I'm about!" His voice dropped an octave and he winked. "Including my power."

The flamboyant demon leans closer so he’s eye-level with her, a smirk gracing his pretty features. "How about a little demonstration! Could you gaze into my eyes for a moment?"

Rachael tensed up, glancing at Lucifer and Diavolo for guidance. Diavolo nodded in encouragement while Lucifer just sighed.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you," Asmodeus drew her attention back to him. "Come on, don't be shy…"

Bracing herself, Rachael peered into his colorful eyes, waiting. The demon’s smile widened.

“Yes, great! That’s just perfect! Now keep your eyes fixed on mine, just like that…”

Rachael kept staring at his eyes, expecting something to happen, but nothing ever did.

_Did it happen and I’m just too stupid to realize?_

Asmodeus blinks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “...Wait, there’s something about you… hmmm…”

He leans back, putting his hands on his hips. “Strange, my power doesn’t seem to be working this time…”

“I should warn you about Asmo’s gaze,” Satan interjects. “He can charm and manipulate anyone for his own advantage. Once you’re under his spell, he’ll eat you.”

Rachael starts at that and takes a few steps closer to Diavolo and Lucifer, her hands starting to shake again. Asmodeus pouts at Satan.

“Hey, don’t go saying things like that! Regardless, it didn’t work. I wonder why…”

Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation, giving another sigh. “Are you done? Rachael, the last one over there with the grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

The demon in question was the largest of the group, standing a good foot taller than Diavolo. His hair was a messy orangy-ginger, his eyes a deep purple with pink highlights. His uniform was in disarray with an orange undershirt sticking out, his nails orange as well. It was obvious from his muscle-bound arms that he was ripped.

Beelzebub crossed his arms over his growling stomach. “Lucifer, I’m hungry,” he said, his voice deep and husky.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “That’s too bad, now behave yourself.”

Beelzebub turned to Rachael, giving her the most pitiful pout she had ever seen.

“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony,” he introduced. Rachael frowned, feeling sympathy for the large man. He seemed like a gentle giant with a big appetite.

“So…” Lucifer says. “There are seven of us brothers in total, and I am the eldest. Mammon is the second eldest, and he will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but we’ll get to them all in due time.”

Diavolo gives her a big smile. “The seven brothers will each lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you will stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”

Rachael rubbed her bare arms, goosebumps rising due to the cold and her still remaining fear.

“T-to keep me safe? What d-do you mean?” she asks. Lucifer nods.  
“Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean there aren't vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations. So I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay in the Devildom.”

At that moment, the doors to the room burst open and another demon strode in. He had rich mocha skin paired with snowy-white hair and matching nails. His eyes were a deep blue with golden flecks, and his uniform was slightly rumpled.

“HEY!” he snapped, honing in on Rachael. “Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lot of nerve summoning the GREAT MAMMON!”

Rachael shrinks into herself at his scathing tone, her arms curling up against her chest. She was desperate to back away from the frightening man, but her legs refused to move. Mammon leans in close to her, his glaring eyes harsh.

“Listen up,” he growls, “If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all your money! And anything else of value, too! Or I’ll wipe that stupid doe-eyed look off of your face… by eating you! Starting with your head and working my way down until-”

“MAMMON!” Lucifer shouts, pulling him away from the woman. Rachael’s paralysis finally let up and she scurried backwards, cowering near Diavolo. He seemed the least likely to harm her.

Lucifer scowls at his brother. “You shut up, or I’ll punch you!” Then, without wasting a moment, his knuckles collide harshly with Mammon’s shoulder.

“GAH! OWWW!” Mammon yelps, rubbing the sore spot. “I thought you were gonna actually give me a chance to shut up before punching me!”

Satan ignores his two older brothers, turning to Rachael. “This is Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it.”

“He’s also a masochist! That part’s important!” Asmodeus chimes in happily.

“Indeed. And it just so happens that I have a job for my masochist brother,” Lucifer says lowly, glaring at Mammon.

Mammon, in turn, gives a rather feral growl. “Stop tellin’ lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!”

“Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. And I expect your full cooperation.”

“WHAT? Why me?”

Asmodeus gives another pout. “Aw, lucky you, Mammon! I’m so jealous…” As he speaks, his lust-filled eyes roam up and down Rachael’s form. Rachael shrinks even closer to Diavolo, who was watching the brothers in amusement. As the demons begin arguing about why none of the others could look after her, the Demon King rests a hand lightly on the poor woman’s shoulder, making her jump.

“It’s ok,” he reassures, “They might be loud and rambunctious, but they will not hurt you. Lucifer will make sure of it. And if he can’t for some reason, then I will.”

Rachael nods, his kind words calming her down a bit. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” she whispers, and he gives her a dazzling smile.

Mammon snaps his fingers at her, gaining her attention. “All right, human, listen up. As much as I don’t wanna look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a pain in the ass, but Lucifer is making me do it. But in return, you better not cause me any trouble, you got that?!”

Rachael nods, her hand wringing the end of her nightgown. “G-got it,” she confirms.

“Good. As long as you do as I say, we won't have any problems.”

Lucifer pushes Mammon back, taking his place as Rachael’s focal point.

“We’ve decided who will take care of you, now onto your tasks. Your job is to keep your soul pure and polished so that you acquire the power to resist demons.”

“My… soul?” Rachael questions. “But aren’t demons attracted to nice souls? Why would I want to keep mine polished?”

Lucifer gives her a small smile. “That’s the most you’ve said this entire time,” he remarks. “But as for your question, yes, demons like nice souls. They are like shiny jewels that we can’t resist claiming as our own. But, a pure soul can also be a human’s greatest weapon. Demons will try to manipulate and swindle you for your soul, but if it’s shiny enough, then lower demons will be blinded and turn tail. Understand?”

“Yes, I think so…” Rachael says, mulling the information over. “So essentially, I’ll draw more demons with a pure soul, but it’ll be easier to resist their temptations as well, right?”

The demon’s smile widens, impressed. “Indeed. You’ve got a sharp mind. Good. That’ll help you quite a bit down here.”

The young woman bit her lip and glanced down towards the cold tile floor.

  
_No one has ever said something like that about me._

“Don’t take it too seriously,” Lucifer soothes, mistaking her actions for nervousness. “You won't have to do it all on your own. You have no magic, unlike the other human exchange student. No, my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone. And with that, my explanation has come to a close. Easy as pie, hm?”

Beelzebub’s stomach growls once again at the word pie. “Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.”

Mammon crosses his arms. “I’m making one thing clear right now. Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, cause it ain’t my fault.”

Rachael’s teeth begin to chatter, the icy cold of the room finally starting to get to her.

“Rachael, what’s wrong?” Lucifer asks, his brow furrowing.

“I-it’s nothing. I’m j-just a b-bit cold. I am o-only wearing a n-nightgown, if you h-hadn’t noticed…”

“I noticed!” Asmodeus pipes up, but he is ultimately ignored. Lucifer begins taking his uniform jacket off, but is beaten by Diavolo, who drapes his own across Rachael’s shoulders.

“You have my deepest apologies, Rachael,” the prince frowns. “It is easier to use a summoning spell when the subject is asleep. You must have been so uncomfortable this whole time.”

Well, yes, but Rachael wasn’t going to admit it.

“Th-thank you, but I can’t accept this” she shivers. Diavolo gives a hearty laugh.

“Nonsense! I refuse to let a young maiden go about my kingdom cold and under-dressed. Once you get to the House of Lamentation, Lucifer can return it to me.”

Rachael nods and pulls the jacket closer to herself, deciding against arguing. “Well, I’m very grateful.”

“C’mon, then, human,” Mammon interjects, grabbing Rachael’s arm and pulling her towards the door. “I don’t wanna be near you any longer than I have to.”

Rachael begrudgingly follows him, reluctant to be anywhere near the aggressive demon.

“Goodbye, Rachael!” Diavolo calls as they exit. “I hope you enjoy your stay here in the Devildom!”

The door slams shut.

\-------

Satan stares at the closed door in interest.

"Should we be worried?" He asks calmly, almost indifferent. Lucifer turns to the blond, eyebrow cocked.

"Why would we be?" He questions back, utterly confused.

"She's not wearing any shoes," Beel states, stuffing his face with some dried lizard legs he managed to find. "If she were to cut her feet, I know I wouldn't be able to resist devouring her. She already smells good enough as is."

Satan nods, a smirk making it's way to his lips. "Imagine if a hord of lesser demons caught a whiff. Mammon is powerful, but not that powerful."

The room is dead silent after that.


	2. Little Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn't as long as the pevious one. I'm sick rn and constantly drifting in and out of sleep, so this was the best I could do, lol. The Next one will be longer, I promise.

"Hurry it up, human, I ain't got all day," Mammon snaps, tugging Rachael through the academy's hallways. "Damn, you're slow."

"S-sorry," Rachael stammered, attempting to keep up with the demon's long strides.

"Yeah, you should be. Man, I can't believe I have to be on babysitting duty…"

As Mammon continues to mutter to himself, the woman couldn't help but notice all the demon students' curious and hungry looks. She knew it was probably already strange for a human to be walking the halls, in her pajamas no less, but it was even stranger that said human was being tugged along by one of the seven deadly sins while also wearing THE Lord Diavolo's red jacket.

Rachael tugged the jacket closer around her with her free arm, still scared and confused, but now embarrassed as well.

_ Why does this have to happen to me… _

Finally, the two made it to the big double doors that separated the academy from the rest of the Devildom.

Mammon lets go of her wrist for a moment to push the doors open before grabbing it again, this time in a looser grip.

"Let's go," he huffs, tugging her forward. As soon as Rachael's foot touches the gritty concrete of the school's front steps, she stops, her arm dislodging from Mammon's hand. The snowy-haired male stops as well, facing the human.

"Why'd you stop? C'mon, let's go!"

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?! Move your damn legs!"

The woman bites her lip, wringing her hands.

"I don't have any shoes on…" she mumbles, avoiding Mammon's piercing gaze. The demon scoffs, shaking his head.

"So? Why should I care?"

Without waiting for an answer, Mammon reaches out to grab her again, but stops when Rachael is suddenly scooped up by someone.

The human lets out a squeak and freezes, terrified, but all Mammon does is sigh.

"What the hell are you doing, Beel?" He snaps, hands coming to rest on his hips. "Y'know you're not allowed to eat her."

Rachael peeks up at the demon holding her and realizes it is indeed Beelzebub, holding her bridal-style like she weighed nothing.

Beel shrugs, and Rachael quickly wraps her arms around his shoulders, spooked at the sudden motion.

"Lucifer said to help you take her home. He's afraid she's going to cut her feet," the large man says, adjusting his grip on the small human.

Mammon's eyes widened in realization before he huffs, crossing his arms. "Fine, whatever," he scoffs. "Less work for me. Let's get going."

The ragtag group walks in silence for a bit, giving Rachael a chance to admire the scenery. The sky was a mixture of purples and dark blues, giving the land a dark, but calm feeling.

_ It makes sense that the Devildom wouldn't have an actual sun or anything. _

They pass by many strange shops and stores before ducking off the cobblestone road onto a forest trail. The gathering of trees was thick, each one an ashen grey with jagged branches that reached for the Devildom sky, like twisted angels. Rachael could spot a bat or two peeking out from the branches, but she had a feeling there were many more.

"Can you cook?" Beel asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Rachael looks up at the man, her eyes meeting his bright purple ones.

"Y-yes, I can," she stammers. Beel gives her the brightest smile she has ever seen, his face morphing from scary demon to big puppy all at once.

"I never want you to leave my side then," he grins, and Rachael's face begins to heat up. Strangely, though, she begins to relax, the awkward tension leaving her body.

_ He seems very sweet… _

"BEEL!" Mammon shouts, stopping in his tracks. "You can't just say things like that! Especially not to a human! And anyways, she needs to stick by me. I'm her guide, not you!"

Beel raises an eyebrow at his older brother. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with her," he rumbles. Mammon's cheeks turn red, and he struggles for an answer for a moment.

"I-I don't!" He finally spits out. "It's just that Lucifer gave me this job, and I'm going to prove that I can do it well! It's not like I care about this human or anything!"

Beel chuckles, but doesn't say anything else. As they continued walking, Rachael could feel her eyes getting heavy. A lot had happened all at once, and it was still the middle of the night. Beel's warmth and even breathing was like a lullabye she couldn't resist. The woman burrowed herself further into the demon's arms, her cheek pressed against the collar of the borrowed jacket she wore. It smelled wonderful, a mix of sandalwood and lilac.

_ Lovely, _ was her last thought before she drifted off.

  
  


\-----

Rachael woke with a start. Her hands clenched around soft sheets, and she let out a relieved sigh.

_ What a strange dream…  _ She thought as she laid back down, nestling into her pillow.

_ Wait… this pillow is too soft to be my pillow… _

The woman's eyes snapped back open and she peered into the darkness of the room, spotting unfamiliar shapes. Rachael stumbled to her feet and felt along the walls until she found a light-switch. Blinking, she glanced around the strange room, her breathing starting to pick up.

_ This isn't my room… they must have put me in here after I fell asleep on Beel... _

Rachael studied the room a bit more, surprised at how beautiful it was.

It looked straight out of a fairytale. There were small trees and branches scattered about, with many fairy-lights interwoven in them. The bed was queen-sized with a plush pink comforter with four fluffy pillows. There was an archway that led to a kitchenette with a small dining table, and there was a door that most likely led to a decent-sized bathroom.

This room was bigger than her whole apartment, and gorgeous to boot. Rachael decided to investigate the wardrobe that sat by the window. Inside was a few school uniforms and some day to day outfits. Nothing too noticeable.

A loud knocking startled Rachael out of her observations. 

"Hey, human! You awake?!" Mammon called out, his voice muffled by the thick oak door. Rachael hesitated for a moment before opening the door. There the demon stood, fist raised in the middle of another knock.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Yeah, hi," he said, bushing his way inside. "You need to get changed. We're having a banquet to celebrate your arrival, or whatever."

"Wha-really?" She questioned, surprised. "There's no need to do that…"

"Yeah, well, too bad. Lucifer was going on and on about making sure you feel welcome and stuff, and there's no arguing with him. So go on, get ready."

The demon stood there expectantly, hands on his hips. Rachael shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Are you going to leave…?" She asked. Mammon's face flushed and he quickly backed out of the room.

"O-oh, yeah, right. J-just hurry up and wear something nice. The dining room is through the kitchen on your right."

Rachael closed the door after him and made her way back to the wardrobe. The first thing she saw when peering inside was a pastel pink dress with dark purple straps and flowing purple sleeves that left the shoulders bare.

_ How strange… I don't think this was here before…  _ she thought, grabbing the dress. Shrugging, the woman replaced her nightgown with the dress. It came down to just above her knees and flowed smoothly across her caramel skin like silk.

_ How did they get my measurements right? _

Looking around for some shoes, Rachael almost tripped on something. Looking down, she realized they were dark purple flats.

_ Now these were definitely not here before! _

Glancing around the room suspiciously, the woman slipped the flats on and walked to the full-length mirror on the wall. She peered at her reflection, running a delicate hand through her cinnamon-colored hair that fell right below her ears. The color complimented her skin-tone nicely. Too nicely.

_ I don't deserve to have such nice things… _

As she stared into the mirror, she noticed what looked like a small shadow dart around behind her. Rachael whipped around, only to find an ornate hairbrush in the shadow's place. She cautiously picks up the hairbrush, thankful but confused.

"It's alright," she calls out softly, "You can come out. I won't hurt you."

Slowly but surely, the shadow she saw peeks out from under her bed. It was round and wispy, about the size of her palm. It had jagged glowing pink horns poking out from the top, bright pink eyes, and a razor-toothed grin.

"Hey there, little buddy," she says, crouching down. "Have you been helping me get ready?"

The little creature nods, scuttling a bit closer. Rachael extends a hand, letting it crawl on before standing up.

"Well, thank you. I very much appreciate it."

The human rubs the top of the creature's head gently, and it gives out a loud purr.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest," she coos, nuzzling it. "You wanna come down to dinner with me?"

The creature-or demon, she supposed- crawls along her arm to her shoulder and curls up in the crook of her neck. Rachael chuckles, giving her first smile since she's been in the Devildom.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Not wasting anymore time, the woman runs the brush through her hair to dislodge any tangles before heading out of her room. Dining with demons was a terrifying thought, but her little buddy brought her a sense of comfort.

_ Here we go... _


End file.
